youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Flash in July 2010
During July 2010, Kid Flash became a founding member of the Justice League's new covert ops team. He and the other members dealt with doubts over the League's intentions for the Team and established the group's leader. History subdue Captain Cold.]] Flash and Kid Flash foiled a diamond robbery by Captain Cold. Kid Flash was impatient and eagerly anticipated the day's special event: all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice. It would be the first time he visited the hall, and would be a huge step on their way to joining the Justice League. Much to Kid Flash's chagrin, the duo were the last to arrive. Although the sidekicks were given access into the hall that few were given, they weren't given full entry. This upset Speedy, who revealed to the other sidekicks that the League's true base was in space, and dramatically resigned as Green Arrow's sidekick. As the Leaguers headed to complete a mission, they denied their sidekicks the opportunity to join them, on the grounds that they were not trained to work alongside the big leagues. The protégés were not happy with this. In a rebellious attempt at poetic justice, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ventured alone and unsanctioned to Cadmus's headquarters to investigate a fire alert. After saving a pair of scientists from the building, Kid Flash and the others investigated the content in the building. They went deeper into the complex, discovering Cadmus was a mala fide genetics firm that had done advanced cloning and bio-engineering research. They eventually found Superboy, one of Cadmus's subjects, and freed him. However, the boy was programmed and attacked his liberators. Kid Flash awoke alongside his teammates, each in their own separate containment pods. Doctor Desmond ordered the three sidekicks cloned, but Superboy rebelled. The four escaped, and Desmond had to activate all the genomorphs in the facility to corner them. He also took the Blockbuster formula he had been developing, turning himself into a hulking behemoth. makes a stand against the Justice League.]] The three young heroes and Superboy reached the ground floor, and while Kid Flash distracted Blockbuster, Robin made sure to destroy the support beams. Blockbuster was crushed by the collapsing roof. The remains of Cadmus were soon visited by the Justice League. Batman and the other mentors chastised them for their acts. Hacking the Justice League systems, disobeying direct orders, and endangering lives—they were not allowed to do it again. Led by Aqualad, the protégés stood up against their mentors. Batman reconsidered, and sent them all home. Because Superboy had no place to go, Kid Flash took him home with him. Wally and Superboy did nothing but lounge around and watch TV, much to the annoyance of Wally's mother. She gave Wally a credit card that had come in the mail for him from Batman, and told them to get out the following day. At the Central City Mall, Wally and Superboy interrupted the Terror Twins during a robbery. They fought in the mall's gallery and food court, before they broke out and continued outside. The Terror Twins were chased away by Flash and Superman, who had responded to the commotion and were not pleased. Flash took Kid Flash and Superboy to Mount Justice, where Batman informed them of the new covert ops team they would become. They were also introduced to Miss Martian, whom Kid Flash was instantly smitten with. Kid Flash and Aqualad met with Robin who wished to discuss an unsettling string of assassinations of CEOs. Robin believed it was connected to Cadmus and the League of Shadows. He recommended protecting Selena Gonzalez as a team-building exercise. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin staked out at the office of CEO Selena Gonzalez to protect her from the League of Shadows. After spotting Black Spider, Robin and Kid Flash headed off to fight him, leaving Aqualad to face Hook. Aqualad, however, was quickly defeated and knocked out by the superior fighter. He was later tied up alongside the defeated Robin and Kid Flash. After being freed by Robin, who managed to cut the ropes, the Team again faced the assassins. Kid Flash made sure Selena Gonzalez stayed out of harm's way, and managed to defeat Black Spider together with Robin. Aqualad took down Hook. However, they realized Selena Gonzalez had gone missing. Back at the Cave, the three watched the news of how the Hook and Black Spider escaped custody and that Selena Gonzalez was still missing. Robin surmised that they had been had and that the League of Assassins had still managed to complete their assassination. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin helped Speedy defeat Brick. After Brick's defeat, Kid Flash and the others attempted to convince RSpeedy to join their team, but they were unsuccessful. Speedy scoffed and belittled the Team for submitting to the League. After being denied a mission from Red Tornado, Wally and his teammates decided to tour Mount Justice. During the flight, Red Tornado informed them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encountered Mister Twister, and engaged him. The Team, however, was handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado, thinking it was a practice run. are in their civvies.]]Wally and his other teammates, excluding Miss Martian, caught up to Mister Twister and resumed their battle against him. Their attempts to defeat him, however, again proved unsuccessful until Miss Martian contacted them telepathically to discuss her plan. Miss Martian used her powers to impersonate Red Tornado, while Wally replicated the tornadoes by using his speed. After Miss Martian feigned capture and distracted Mister Twister, Wally used his speed to create a tornado, sending Mister Twister flying to be assaulted and defeated by the other teammates. Later in the Cave, Wally, Kaldur, and Robin remarked upon how the Team could actually work. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Kid Flash was aboard the bio-ship, en route to Santa Prisca. After Aqualad landed and sabotaged the security cameras on the island, Kid and the Team followed suit and headed for the factory. After Robin disappeared without a word, Kid Flash took it upon himself to search for Robin. The search took a turn for the worse after he slipped on mud, landing in-between a firefight between Kobra's men and Bane. After his teammates rescued him and captured the men, the Team decided to use Bane's help to navigate the factory unnoticed. While in the factory, Kid Flash headed off to gain intel before Robin. After meeting Robin in a lab, they discovered Kobra had created a super drug called Kobra-Venom, using properties from Venom and the Blockbuster formula. Kid later headed out to aid his teammates when they were discovered by Kobra. After being quickly outnumbered, Aqualad called for a retreat into a cave. In the Cave, the Team decided to pick a leader, after Robin admitted he made mistakes. Ultimately, everyone decided to choose Aqualad as leader. With the leader now established, Aqualad formulated a plan. While heading out the Cave, the Team met Bane, who planned to detonate explosives and end their lives as a way to fool the Justice League into retaliating against Kobra as an act of revenge. Kid Flash used his speed to snatch the controller from Bane's hand. They then knocked Bane out and tied him to a tree. Later, Kid Flash initiated Aqualad's plan and assaulted numerous Kobra soldiers. Throughout the ordeal, Kid Flash used his speed to attack other soldiers while his teammates acted out their part. In the end, the plan worked, forcing Kobra to retreat. When they returned to the Cave, Batman grilled the Team for acting outside of mission parameters, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Kid Flash was the first to be spellbound. His fears was not being good enough for his uncle, who never wanted him as a sidekick anyway. Nobody took him seriously, he was a joker who ate all the time. Kid Flash managed to snap out of his trance, partly because of his sped-up metabolism, and partly because he realized people trusted him. He attacked Psycho-Pirate and took away the mask, giving the others the opportunity to engage his ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. References }} See also * Kid Flash * Kid Flash in August 2010 * Kid Flash in September 2010 * Kid Flash in October 2010 * Kid Flash in November 2010 * Kid Flash in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories